The Old Ones
The Old Ones are the first existing, strongest and most powerful vampires in the world. They possess little to no weaknesses, except for the White Ash Wood and the Principal Guardian's blood. History The origin of the vampire race remains a mystery, but it is known that The Old Ones are the first vampires, as well as the most feared and powerful of all in existence. They have never been human and they have existed long ago before the pyramids were built. It is unknown when and how The Old Ones appeared, but Klaus says that his first memory is related to the Bronze Age (between 4500-3200 BC). Chronologically, the Old Ones could be involved with the first vampiric Mesopotamian deities (Lilith), as well as its surroundings (according to the description given in Destiny Rising, the Old Ones have a dominant personality, slavery, and cruel to the humans). Only Klaus is confirmed as one of The Old Ones, however, Sage an old and powerful vampire may be one of them, but not confirmed. In the series The Return, vampires destroyed are sent to the Netherworld, a purgatory of vampires. Possibly this place and the Dark Dimension are related to the beginning of The Old Ones as well as the vampires. In the books, The Old Ones do not stay together, Klaus arrived alone to Fell's Church and participated in major battles in history, but he mentions that it is one of The Old Ones, the Originals, confirmed that there are more of them. The Fury After Katherine fails in her plan to destroy Stefan, Damon and Elena in the town of Fell's Church, Klaus comes to town to avenge the death of Katherine. This caused serious consequences for the town Protagonists and ghosts, because Klaus corrupted the Elena's messages directly, and immersing the whole town in a abnormal environmental and gloomy. Dark Reunion After his arrival, Klaus remains in the old cemetery where Katherine was. For a while, the Old One caused pain to Meredith and Bonnie, because he modified the ghost of Elena's messages in a horrible and sadistic way. To strike terror and fear into the hearts of the Protagonists, Klaus forced Tyler Smallwood to kill Sue (thus activating the curse of the werewolf). The situation does not improve, and Bonnie decides to invoke Stefan, and Damon accompanies him. After having a small talk with Stefan and Damon, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt join them to protect Vickie. However, Stefan decides to investigate more about what happens, and Matt accompanies him to the library. Upon discovering the existence of werewolves, Stefan plans to catch Tyler and intends to use Meredith as bait. Tyler is defeated, and reveals the existence of Klaus. Unfortunately, during the fight with Tyler, Klaus took the opportunity to go for Vickie. Controlling her mind, Klaus killed her in a vile and sadistic way. Bonnie and Stefan decide to contact Elena, where she reveals a survivor of one of Klaus' attacks long ago. However, she reveals the survivor's identity, Klaus comes to torture Elena, but Stefan stands and faces him. Elena says he has to find the survivor. Stefan fills Bonnie, Meredith, Matt in on the survivor. Meredith remembers her grandfather, who used to talk of vampires and told her about how he was attacked by one. They travel to the hospital where the old man remains. During the visit, the old man reveals the weakness of the Old One, but when Stefan decides to fight Klaus, he says he wants to do it alone. Disregarding this, Bonnie, Matt and Meredith go anyway. The Hunters: Destiny Rising Ethan Crane manages to bring back the essence of Klaus, and the Old One takes control of the body of Cristian Sulez. The Salvation Series The story will focus on the fight between Elena and her friends against The Old Ones. Tree Vampire The Old Ones | ------------------------------------------------------------- | | | Solomon Klaus Unnamed Old Ones | ------------------------------------- | | | Sage Katherine von Swartzschild Cristian Sulez European Lady | | | Jessalyn D'Aubigne ---------------------- Ethan Crane | | | Damon Francesco Salvatore Stefan Antonio Salvatore | | Damaris Elena Marie Gilbert List of Known Old Ones *'Klaus' is the first Old One to appear in the novels and the most dangerous of the Ancients. He is described as being handsome although his features are often contorted in madness. Personality-wise, Klaus is extremely deranged, and the line between his evil and his madnesss are very blurry. He refers to everyone as "sport". Klaus arrives in Fell's Church, where he helps Tyler become a werewolf, to vengeance the murder of Katherine. Klaus almost kills Stefan and also, nearly kills Damon as well until there is an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army of Civil War ghosts. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. The Vitale Society is plans to resurrect him. Not much is known about the origin of Klaus, but he appeared on the planet long before the pyramids of Egypt. *'Unnamed Old Ones' are ancient beings of the supernatural world. They have only been mentioned by Klaus, however, their names and status remain a mystery. They have existed long before the pyramids of Egypt. *'Cristian Sulez' is the last Old One on appears in The Hunters Series. Technically, Cristian becomes an Old One after being possessed by the essence of Klaus. Unfortunately, Cristian and Klaus are destroyed by Meredith Sulez. *'Sage' is presumed to be a Old One by Elena, although it is never proven. He is described as being helpful, benevolent and good-hearted. In 'The Return' trilogy, they encounter him and he is a good character. Sage helps Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon throughout these books. The four soon start to trust him and consider him their friend and ally in the battle. He has a hellhound named Saber and a falcon named Talon. Both he trained to listen to his every command. Servants *'Katherine von Swartzschild' is a vampire 500+ year's of age born in the Old World during the 15th century. Katherine is literally the female counterpart Klaus. Katherine strongly physically resembles Elena. She has light, golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes, is petite and fragile, and she is very beautiful. She is described as naive, lacking the understanding of the dark power, and was corrupted, becoming an extremely vindictive, sadistic, evil, cruel and resentful individual. Katherine was saved by Klaus, and since then she has shown gratitude. *'Ethan Crane' is the leader of a Vitale Secret Society of Dalcrest College. He is one of the descendants of Klaus, and his goal is the resurrection of the Old One. During the stay in Dalcrest College, Matt joined the group, and Bonnie meets a werewolf who tries to stop Ethan at all costs. To return to Klaus, it requires the blood of the descendants, and that includes Stefan and Damon, both of whom are vampires. *'Vampire Army' are a group of vampires created by Klaus, and were revived along with Katherine, because they were destroyed long ago. In the novel, it is mentioned that these vampires are the darlings of the Old One, as vicious vampire family. (Could these all be vampires Klaus had turned, all gathered together like some kind of vicious tribe, some kind of family? And had Klaus used their blood to resurrect Katherine, to raise his most beloved child as he himself had been raised?) Personalities The Old Ones are described as extremely powerful, too strong, very smart, however, all of them are known to be very cruel, sadistic, malevolent and sinister. In Destiny Rising, it is mentioned that if not for the Guardians, the entire planet would be enslaved and dominated by the Old Ones. Physical Appearances The Old Ones were never human, but have human physical form. It has not been revealed if they have another form. Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control:' The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion:' It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy': The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity': The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Resurrection': The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to return to an Old One need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Weaknesses *'Uninvited:' A vampire cannot enter a home inside which they have not been invited. *'Running water:' A vampire can not cross running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter(Ghost): '''A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree: It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one. It's presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'''Guardian's Blood: According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones. TV Series Officially, the Old Ones do not appear in the series, however, some prototype characters were old and powerful vampires, however were actually to the casting of the Mikaelson Family. Mikael%27s_bloodline.jpg|Mikael Esthertreefamily.png|Esther Unknown.jpg|Firstborn Elijah%27s_bloodline.jpg|Elijah Finn%27s_bloodline.jpg|Finn Niklaus%27_bloodline.jpg|Niklaus Kol%27s_bloodline.jpg|Kol Rebekah%27s_bloodline.jpg|Rebekah Henriktreefamily.png|Henrik *'Klaus' is late-20's to mid-30's. He’s handsome, charming, intelligent, with a sharp wit. He’s the only person who can out-Damon Damon. That’s because he’s got a thousand years on him. Klaus is one of the Originals. Possibly the oldest. But you’d never know it because he keeps up with the times. He kills past lover Amy. He goes to Mystic Grill and sits down next to Alaric. He asks for a favor, and tells Alaric who he is. Alaric says that he can’t be compelled. Klaus tells him that he’s right, vervain affects Originals. He then tells Alaric about meeting a cute, blonde woman that afternoon. She was studying for her masters in Psychology. Her name was Jenna. Alaric moves to get up but Klaus stops him, saying he hasn’t done anything to her yet…except tear a few chunks out of her neck and put her in the trunk of his car where she’s currently bleeding to death. Then, he says “So about that favor.” In the TV series, Klaus was removed and appears Niklaus. *'Amy' is sexy, late 20's fangbanger vampire groupie comes home to her apartment to find Klaus on her sofa. Dated and slept with Klaus in the past. Klaus tells her the reason he’s there is because she’s been talking about him. Amy tries to deny it, but Klaus says that he saw her at the bar earlier in the night, talking to Damon Salvatore about him. He advances towards her, she backs away, pleading for her life. In the TV series, Amy was removed and appears Esther. *'Phillipe' was an Original vampire who wanted Elena Gilbert for unknown reasons and one of his servants kidnapped Elena in 2010 in order to entice him. In the TV series, Phillipe was removed and appears Elijah. *'Adrienne' was a vampire, possibly an Original, who was greatly feared by others. Elena Gilbert disguised Alice as Katherine Pierce in order to find out about her. Elena and Rose went looking for Adrienne, and found her not long after. Cody Webber later arrived in search of Elena, and had to confront Adrienne, James and Rose/Lucy to get to her. However, Adrienne ripped out his heart to stop him. In the TV series, Adrienne was removed and appears Rebekah. *'James' was a very old and powerful vampire, as well as a good friend of Rose. Apparently, he knew Adrienne and Klaus. In the TV series, James was removed and appears Finn. *'Eric' was a very mysterious man who appears to be hunting vampires, most specifically Klaus. For some reason, Klaus, who shouldn’t be afraid of anybody, seems to be concerned about this person. In the TV series, Eric was removed and appears Mikael. *'Aaron' was Original Vampire, who is the son of Mikael and Esther and also the brother of Rebekah, Finn and Henrick and the half-brother of Klaus. In the TV series, Aaron was removed and appears Kol. *'Henrick' was an Original Vampire, and together with his family, he would appear in Season 3. In the TV series, Henrick was removed and appears Henrik. *'Firstborn' was the first and last member of the Mikaelson and he remains a mystery. Nothing is known about him except that he died in the old world, motivating that Mikael, Esther and Ayana travel to the new world. It is speculated that his name is Aaron, because the name is in the cave along with other family names, but not confirmed yet. Reality The name "The Old Ones" is a term used to be that may refer to deities or other ancients, powerful supernatural entities. A great many older religions may believe that "Old Ones" are beings that existed at the creation of the universe, possibly considered to be deities or co-existing with gods. It is uncommon but not completely unheard of as a term for a creator being, though it should be noted that "Old One" would be the English term for a number of words in other languages. The term is most recognized in Cthulhu Mythos. Trivia *Klaus is the first Old One to appear in the novels. *Its presumed Sage is an Old One, but never proven. *The origin of The Old Ones are not fully described in the novels, however L.J. Smith once stated that The Old Ones were never human, and that they are older than the pyramids. *In Dark Reunion, Tyler mentions that Klaus made a pact with "the Devil", however, not set if it is real or not this information, as well as the origin of Klaus and the Old Ones. *It's unknown if when an Old One dies, all of the vampires created from his or her bloodline dies along with them. However, in the series: The Hunters, Ethan the leader of a group Dalcrest College, says that Klaus, the Old One was destroyed and he wants to bring him back. *In comparison the TV Series, in the Novels, the Originals aka the Old Ones are much more powerful, strong, durable, and dangerous. **Even when the body is destroyed, the essence of the Old One still exists and can be resurrected. *In the series the werewolf Hayley calls Klaus an Old One. Tropes *The Old Ones are kept in the shadows and mystery. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown status Category:The Old Ones